Amo dejarte así
by Luudin
Summary: En la tarde de nochebuena, Marie va a visitar a Doble D a su oficina, con un pequeño regalo entre manos. (lemon)


Doble D dejó caer su cara sobre el escritorio. Nuevamente tendría que ocuparse de resolver los mismos problemas con la secretaria de educación municipal. En 24 de diciembre. ¿Por qué razón tenía que encontrarse todavía trabajando, a las tres de la tarde, cuando el resto de la población ya se encontraba camino a sus hogares? Aunque faltaran poco más de dos horas para ser libre, entre viles comillas, no podía despegar la vista del reloj analógico que pronto lo liberaría de toda responsabilidad, por al menos, un día.

Su despacho lucía igual de reluciente y pulcro que siempre. La amplitud vasta del escritorio reverberaba la luz cálida que ofrecía el gran plafón rectangular del techo. De las paredes se ostentaba con orgullo los cuadros de sus antecesores, desde hace un siglo hasta el día de hoy, remarcando el color que fue adquiriendo la cámara con el paso del tiempo. La última contenía su propio retrato. Era de él portando el distintivo bastón de mando, con su semblante de buenas relaciones plasmada sobre su imberbe rostro que parecía el de un niño al lado del de sus antecesores.

Doble D todavía recordaba ese día con claridad; todos sus familiares y amigos de la infancia habían asistido. Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Kevin y los demás le habían celebrado la noche anterior como si fuera su despedida de soltero, y algunas fotografías subidas a internet evidenciaban que la fiesta había sido un poco más salvaje que en su despedida de soltero. Al día siguiente, minutos antes de la asunción, Doble D estuvo hasta último momento tratando de decidir si quitarse o no la gorra negra. No faltaron quienes sostuvieron que esa gorra era, cuanto menos, un insulto hacia el puesto que iba a ocupar. Fueron sus amigos, encabezados por su esposa, quienes defendieron su elección y lo instaron a ir como él quisiese. Después de todo, era el jodido alcalde de la ciudad. Y sólo tenía veinticinco años.

A un lado de su computadora portátil, rodeado de montones de archivos y otros elementos, se encontraba un pequeño retrato de Marie. Doble D lo tomó una vez más, dispuesto a sumergirse nuevamente en la belleza divina de su mujer. Su cabello azul alborotado, su piel inmaculada y blanquiñosa, su ruborizado semblante del que aún quedaban vestigios de las pecas de sus añorados años más rebeldes, y debajo su irresistible sonrisa, que a pesar de haber recibido exhaustivos cuidados de higiene, todavía se apreciaba un tímido amarillo en sus dientes. Marie era hermosa así. Solo un poco más, y regresaría a casa con su amor.

O eso era lo que él creía en un principio.

Cuando consiguió librar sus ojos del impresionante encanto de la primera dama de la ciudad para ponerse a trabajar, alguien golpeó la puerta del despacho. Doble D le indicó que pasara. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre casi se cayó de su asiento para atrás. Era ella, su recién declarada esposa.

—¿M-Marie? —balbuceó él. Marie entró con una leve mueca sugestiva, una que solía usar mucho con él en la escuela, y que Doble D identificaba como un presagio de que se aproximaba mucha acción. Una dulce risita brotó de su boca.

—Si, soy yo, amor.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, la exploró de pies a cabeza. Se había puesto unos zapatos oscuros y relucientes, de los que sonaban como tacones; una falda negra a medio muslo, dejando ver con vanidad sus piernas de infarto. Tenía una blusa verde pardo, ceñida, corta y sin mangas, que no hacía más que resaltar sus atributos; y sobre esta, un abrigo negro.

—¿Qué tanto miras? No tenemos mucho tiempo, cariño.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? y en segundo, ¿tiempo para qué? —interrogó confundido.

Marie rodó los ojos y se llevó un dedo a su boca.

—Pues… Hice lo que me sugeriste y me levanté temprano a terminar de corregir esos exámenes antes de ponerme a cocinar. Creo que desaprobé a todos —dijo con otra risita—. Así que me quedé sin nada que hacer en casa, y me aburrí. Por lo que decidí venir a visitarte un rato.

No sin antes pasarse una hora arreglándose, pensó Doble D, sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

—Ya veo… Pero yo ya estaba por volver.

—Es que hoy no aguantaba más las ganas de verte, ¿sabes? Y además quería aprovechar la ocasión.

—¿Ocasión? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Marie se acercó a él sin responder. Una mueca de maldad se fue dibujando lenta y caricaturescamente en la mujer.

—Te ves muy agotado, Doble D. La ciudad debe dejarte descansar de una vez.

Ella se apoyó en el escritorio y se inclinó para besarlo. Él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un bocado de lujuria que se extendió por todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío. Marie se los había pintado.

—Marie…

—Shh.

Marie se volvió hacia la puerta. Doble D supo en seguida, por el pronunciado movimiento de su cadera en cada paso, lo que ella quería que viera. Condenada Marie y sus condenados atuendos que lo volvían loco. Ella siempre lograba provocarlo siempre que se lo proponía.

Apagó las luces. La iluminación ahora solo era brindada por el reflejo del sol que se filtraba por la ventana en forma de líneas, y por la computadora de Doble D.

—Cierra esa cosa.

—Pero Marie, estoy…

Ella se acercó y lo cerró lentamente con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que Doble D advirtió que se había pintado las uñas de un tímido color beige. Marie lo tomó de la corbata y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

—Olvida el trabajo. Es nochebuena y tienes que relajarte, pastelito. Solo relájate y déjate llevar...

Marie se quitó el abrigo. Doble D se dio el lujo de apreciarla de nuevo. Allí afuera hacía un frío del demonio, pero ella no llevaba medias y su blusa era corta, lo suficiente para dejar ver gran parte de su abdomen.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? Todo esto es para ti.

Marie rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y lo besó fugazmente, tratando de hacerlo con lentitud. Doble D, todavía confuso, correspondió al beso, dejando que sus manos la rodearan sin control.

Bamboleándose como en un baile de tango, los dos jóvenes dieron vueltas y terminaron estrellándose contra la pared, sin soltarse. Los cuadros temblaron. La lengua de Marie irrumpió en su boca. La de Doble D se lo permitió, asiéndose a ella. Marie dejó de contenerse. Sus pequeñas manos treparon por la cabeza del hombre y se descontrolaron en un violento arrebato de excitación, casi haciendo que la gorra se le cayese. Doble D se sintió con la libertad de deslizar sus manos hacia abajo de ella. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Ella sonrió al sentir las manos de su hombre explorando libremente sobre sus nalgas enfundadas por la traviesa falda, que amenazaba con levantarse.

Allí debajo Marie lo sintió florecer, provocando en ella un repentino sentimiento similar. Algo comenzó a humedecerse. Intensificó más el beso, pegándose a él y notando lo duro que se le había puesto. La pasión fue tan sofocante que en un momento ambos tuvieron que despegarse para tomar un respiro.

Internet tenía razón, pensó Marie, recordando ese blog que le había recomendado tener una fogosa sesión en algún lugar fuera de casa, como para romper la rutina. Salir del hábito de vez en cuando no era una mala idea. ¿Y qué mejor que en su despacho? Cualquiera de sus empleados, los que aún quedaban por ahí, tocaría la puerta en cualquier momento. Era inminente, y ella lo sabía. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su sangre. Solo de pensar en ser descubiertos… «Alcalde de un pueblucho del estado de Washington es descubierto teniendo relaciones con su esposa en su despacho.» Carne jugosa para los amarillistas y la oposición, y de solo pensar en ello le excitaba de mil maneras.

—Tienes que sacarte esto —le dijo Marie. Tomó el traje de Doble D y se lo sacó, tirándolo al piso. Él comenzó a quitarse la corbata. Sin haber terminado, los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez las lenguas hicieron más que forcejear, y tras unos minutos de deliciosa intensidad pasional, se volvieron a separar. Doble D le quitó la blusa, dejándola solo con el sostén. Marie tomó su camisa y se la abrió a la fuerza, haciendo volar los botones por los aires.

—¡Oye, ¿qué haces?!

—Tranquilo, te compré una camisa nueva. Ups, se suponía que era una sorpresa de navidad —comentó risueña, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—De… ¿de verdad?

—Si, cariño. Está en el bolso.

Doble D quiso girarse a ver, pero Marie se lo impidió deteniendo su barbilla.

—Oye, ¿y mi regalo?

—¿Qué? —dijo él, recordando vagamente el collar que le había comprado. Lo tenía oculto en el otro cajón. Aunque ahora mismo los ojos de Marie parecían referirse a otra cosa.

—Aún no terminaste de dármelo —le dijo ella, mirándolo seriamente. Bajó su vista de nuevo a su pulido torso, trabajado a base de una rutina diaria de abdominales. Estaba muy lejos de ser musculoso, pero la forma y las curvas de su cuerpo la invitaban a deleitarse en sus más salvajes fantasías.

Marie se mordió los labios, que ya se encontraban bañados en lápiz labial al igual que los de él. Lo acercó de nuevo y prosiguió con el beso.

De nuevo en un alocado y salvaje baile, Marie lo llevó a pasear por su despacho, chocando una vez más con las paredes, y despojándose del resto de sus prendas hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Todavía con zapatos, Marie saltó sobre él, trepándose y encerrándolo con sus piernas. Todo eso sin dejar de besarlo. Guiado solo por la pasión, Doble D la llevó hacia su escritorio y la hizo sentarse ahí. Con una mano apartó las carpetas que yacían ahí, arrojándolas al piso. Marie hizo lo mismo con el muslo.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los zapatos usando sus pies.

—No tanto como yo a ti —replicó Doble D.

—Cállate. —Marie puso una divertida mueca de fastidio, algo hacía cada vez que le respondía eso. Doble D le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego otro aún más suave en la punta de la nariz. Y finalmente volvió a su boca.

La traviesa mano de Marie se escabulló por los boxers de su esposo, palpando ansiosamente su dulzura, lo que lo hizo fortalecerse aún más. Doble D abrió los ojos, llegando a ver como los de Marie seguían cerrados bajo sus párpados bañados en sombra. Volvió a cerrarlos, y con sus manos fue hasta su espalda. Localizó los ganchos del sostén y, con un correcto movimiento de dedos, se lo quitó.

El sostén se abrió por detrás y cayó sobre la entrepierna de Marie, junto con lo último que quedaba de su ropa. Ella sonrió. Sin despegar sus labios, Doble D volvió hacia sus pechos. Colocó las yemas de los pulgares con mucha cautela sobre sus pezones, y comenzó a moverlos, para luego rodearlos en errantes remolinos. Ella sonrió de vuelta y se movió, uniéndose al juego.

Doble D supo que estaba avanzando en el camino correcto cuando sintió una vez más la mano de su mujer manoseando desesperadamente su parte intima. Ella dejó de besarlo para despojarse de su última prenda. Él le dio una mano: tomó sus bragas y se las fue quitando, deslizándolas dramáticamente por sus piernas. La dejó caer al suelo y se volvió de nuevo a ella.

La mujer desnuda que yacía sobre su escritorio había adoptado un semblante de fascinación. Juntó sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con sus propios pezones. Él se limitó a admirarla con absoluto deseo. No intercambiaron palabras; no las necesitaban.

Doble D apoyó las manos en el escritorio, acorralándola, y se inclinó para darle otro corto beso. Luego bajó hacia su cuello frágil, entregándose al dulce y delicioso compuesto de aromas de perfume que lo embriagaron hasta desorientarlo. Lo recorrió de un lado a otro, devorándolo entre beso y beso. Marie se mordió el labio inferior, dejándose elevar por las chispas de placer en cada uno de sus besos.

Doble D bajó hacia sus pechos, y los bendijo con ternura. Cuidadosamente, la acarició con su lengua. Marie se sacudió levemente. Doble D hizo lo mismo con la otra. Tuvo el impulso de tocarlo con sus dientes, haciendo un ademán de morderlo. Marie dio un sobresalto.

Descendió una vez más, dispuesto a perderse un rato en el abdomen de su mujer. Siguió bajando, llegando a su punto final. Haciendo uso nuevamente de su lengua, comenzó a acariciarla también, dibujando toques y movimientos que profanaron la cordura de su mujer. Marie arqueó la espalda, gimiendo un poco y llegando a proferir explícitos deseos de más, y más.

Una vez que Doble D terminó, Marie lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo atrajo hacia ella lentamente, acercando sus narices.

—Quiero que me cojas ahora —ordenó.

Divina obscenidad.

Doble D nunca tuvo claro quién de los dos fue quien le quitó el boxer. Lo cierto es que un segundo después se encontraba regado en el suelo, junto con sus ropas, y de él ya no quedaba nada que lo cubriera. Marie se quedó contemplándolo. Su tersa piel se notaba más pálida ahora. Se veía perfecto así como estaba, así como Dios lo trajo al mundo. No entendía por qué tenía que usar ropa.

Doble D volvió a acercarse para besarla de nuevo. Amaba besarla. Casi tanto como ella amaba dejarlo así.

—Ven. —Marie lo hizo subirse al escritorio con ella. Doble D permaneció sobre sus rodillas, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, agachada, y tomó parte de él. Primero comenzó a masajearlo, como si intentara tantear un objeto para tomar conciencia de su existencia y de sus proporciones. Se acercó para probarlo, terminando por saborearlo de extremo a extremo, con una arrolladora y violenta intensidad. Sin abrir los ojos, Doble D vio estrellas en la oscuridad. Luces que centelleaban y se revolvían en un caótico y desenfrenado estallido de excitación.

Marie terminó de hacerlo y volvió a recostarse sobre el escritorio. Doble D se bajó, mientras se tomaba el tiempo para apreciarla una vez más: estaba totalmente sonrojada. Sus pezones se habían manifestado, y de sus ojos podía ver el brillo del deseo que pedía a gritos que lo hiciese de una vez.

Tomó sus rodillas con ambas manos, procediendo a mantener abiertas sus piernas, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, una infortunada señal de advertencia cruzó su mente.

—Espera.

Marie recostó la cabeza impaciente.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo protección. Yo… —murmuró él—. ¿Tú trajiste?

Su esposa abrió los ojos, Luego bajó la vista, como si algo la apenara.

—Pues… no. Pero no importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa?

—Puedes acabar afuera, no debe ser muy difícil —dijo, volviendo a inclinarse para besarlo.

—Eso sería peligroso —respondió entre besos. Ella tomó distancia nuevamente.

—No lo creo. Confío en ti. Y además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

—Si algo sale mal, pues simplemente buscamos un nombre. —La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Marie parecía indicar que estaba bromeando, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Para Doble D era evidente, su amada quería decirle algo. Él se dio cuenta de eso en ese momento.

—Marie… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —Ella pareció dudarlo un poco, pero decidió seguir—. Pienso que… Yo creo que… Creo que la casa está muy vacía solo con nosotros dos, Doble D…

Un rayo de enternecimiento cayó sobre Doble D. Las puertas del abismo se aparecieron frente a él, irrumpiendo su cita en el paraíso. El abismo de responsabilidades que llegaba en algún momento en la vida de un matrimonio lo atravesó como una estaca. La última vez que sintió ese pavor fue cuando la vio desde el altar, caminando hacia él. No sintió nada similar, ni cuando se fue a vivir con ella a esa modesta casa, ni cuando le propuso matrimonio. Sin embargo, esta vez sí pudo sentir como los vellos de sus brazos se ponían de pie para responder a su propuesta.

—Ay, Marie… —susurró él. La verdad era que hubo un tiempo en el que había pensado en eso. Obviamente que se vio obligado a ver por su lado la parte racional—. Yo… No sé qué decir.

—Pero no quisiera obligarte a nada… —prosiguió ella—. Está bien si no quieres. Solo digo que… me encantaría.

Marie finalizó su declaración con una sonrisa, casi olvidando que se encontraban en la antesala del acto carnal más divino del ser humano. Doble D se acercó para besarla una vez más.

—Te amo, Marie.

Y sin decir más, atravesó la puerta, dejando a Marie con la incógnita. No pareció importarle; ella también comenzó a ingresar al paraíso. Simplemente fueron ellos dos, entrelazando sus manos y caminando con firmeza bajo las puertas de aquella construcción mágica que los mortales como ellos llamaban de muchas maneras.

Dolía de placer. No veía nada más que a su amado, quien con su sonrisa la mantenía en tierra. Él por su parte, sin dejar de maravillarse por ella, continuó entrando en su corazón, logrando sentir una vez más el sensato sentido de la vida. Si había algo que amaba Marie en esto era la forma de hacerlo de Doble D. Primero suave, con ternura y con la cautela que lo caracterizaba y con la que tantas veces él la había conquistado, para luego dar lugar al apasionado ser que gritaba, desde la fosa más profunda de su existencia, todo su amor por ella.

La frecuencia del acto se fue incrementando hasta conseguir rozar el paraíso. Fue tan vertiginoso que Marie tuvo que sostenerse de sus brazos para poder soportarlo, llegando a clavarle las uñas. No recordaría a cuantos decibeles se encontraba gimiendo. Ni le importaba en lo absoluto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar.

—Más… más… más… —surgió de la boca de la mujer.

Lo volvía loco. Todo en ella conseguía volverlo tan desquiciado como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque la expresión de posesión no le gustara del todo, cuando la mencionaba Marie, de alguna manera lograba provocar un fuego calcinante en su interior. Un delicioso sentimiento de adrenalina morbosa, con un ligero barniz de culpa. Como en cada acto, ver a la mujer que se retorcía de placer debajo de él, tan entregada a él, tan suyo, conseguía acabar con su cordura, despertando a aquella manifestación de su propia inconsciencia que vivía en conflicto de él y cuya capacidad de controlarse había quedado obsoleta desde el día en que se le ocurrió comenzar a amarla.

Doble D recordaría haberla oído gritar desaforadamente, provocando en él una pasión que se nutría de ello, una locura traidora que destruía su amado raciocinio, haciéndolo descender de un golpe hacia el estado primitivo del ser humano, aquel que solo respondía a sus instintos y a sus deseos carnales.

Vio la luz al final del túnel, y supo que ella también vio su luz final. Sumidos en la fría oscuridad, buscaron el calor del otro para cruzar la salida al mismo tiempo.

—D-doble… Doble... Dee... —murmuró Marie, a punto de correrse. Una parte de él quería hacerlo adentro, haciendo oídos sordos a todas las consecuencias que había acabado de discutir consigo mismo. La debilitada parte racional luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

—Marie…

—Aquí… —dijo ella, llevando sus manos a sus pechos—. Puedes… aquí…

Doble D dirigió los últimos acordes de su propia obra. Cuando estaba en su punto culminante, se tomó de la base, salió con cuidado, y una vez afuera, lo dejo salir. La nota final se produjo con tanta violencia que sus oídos zumbaron.

Las innovaciones en materia de sexo eran un tema bastante estudiado, aún en tiempos como estos. Los resultados no decepcionaron. Por el contrario, la respiración agitada de ambos indicaba que lo que había ocurrido había sido más que divino. Fue algo mágico. Fue fascinante, y había salido todo a la perfección, exceptuando por supuesto el hilo blanco que corría desde el interior de Marie hasta sus pechos. Ella lo había notado. Tendida boca arriba, con el rostro al descubierto y jadeando con satisfacción, había notado que algo no había salido bien.

—Marie… creo que… yo…

—No te preocupes —respondió ella, acercándolo a él. Se encontraba recostada sobre su escritorio, prácticamente debajo de él. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez fue un tierno beso, uno de amor y afecto.

Doble D miró a los ojos a la mujer que amaba una vez más. Su rubor y su sonrisa no habían desaparecido. Ambos habían conseguido burlar a la invernal rutina: estaban empapados en sudor, pero felizmente satisfechos. Solo se miraron y se obsequiaron sonrisas de amor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

—Disculpa, Doble D. La secretaria de educación al final no va a ne… —Era Jimmy, uno de sus empleados. El pequeño joven albino se detuvo en seco boquiabierto cuando vio al alcalde de Peach Creek prácticamente sobre su esposa, ambos desnudos tras haber librado una pequeña aventura en la oficina. Los dos lo miraron estupefactos, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

Luego de segundos de silencio, Jimmy se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Volvieron a mirarse, todavía extrañados, hasta que reanudaron los besos.

—No dirá nada, ¿no? —le preguntó Marie.

—Descuida, es como mi mano derecha —respondió Doble D, pensando en que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Se volvió hacia el pequeño error de cálculo—. Por cierto… Esto…

—Tranquilo, no creo que pase nada —dijo ella, acariciando su rostro.

Luego de una hora de trabajo en el ayuntamiento, partieron a la reunión en la nueva mansión de Eddy y de Lee, en donde celebraron la navidad con las hermanas de Marie y los tocayos de Doble D, y en donde este le regalaría el collar más hermoso que Marie vería jamás: una sencilla cadena de plata, del que colgaba un bello trozo de zafiro que en aleatorias ocasiones parecía querer brillar.

La nueva camisa que le había obsequiado Marie le quedaba claramente mejor que la anterior. En las fotos, se veía estupendamente bien con ella. Pero no se vería mejor que con su segundo regalo, que tardaría unos nueve meses en llegar, y otros seis en balbucear sus primeras palabras.

* * *

**Espero que hayan acabado satisfechos. Esta es la secuela de Honestamente Bien, 100 por ciento confirmado por mi.**

**Saludos a todos!**


End file.
